A Mint Ice Cream Dilemma
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: "Could... Could we pretty please borrow a cart? An ice cream cart? My friend- Alex- here, could go to his business just... What? Two streets away and offer ice cream to his little-worker-friends. They'd pay- and you'd get more money!" Alex turned his gaze to Sabina and uttered one, common and mainstream word- "What?"
1. Agreements Galore

_**Important Note:** Basically around July 2011 or so, I made myself a personal goal. The goal was that I'll make up and write 50 Alex Rider Fan Fictions. I have eight other Alex Rider Fan Fictions, and seven of them are a part of this personal goal (A Different Day In The SAS, The Occupation Jeopardy, 5.A.M and Caught In A Chase 25 To Life, Social Interactions, From His Man-Made-Faked Blue Eyes and From Vague, Tinted Conversations). _

_This is actually my EIGHT fanfic in this personal 50-Alex-Rider-Fanfics (which means there are now nine alex rider fics all together I've written) I hope you enjoy it! I guess you could let me know in a review, how else would I receive feedback? :D_

**_A Mint Ice Cream Dilemma_**

Alex Rider liked mint ice cream. He didn't really fuss over flavours, though- not for ice cream. He could have triple chocolate, mint, mint and choc chip- hell, even strawberry! But, apparently, there was something suspicious about that. Because, apparently, a male- and especially 'The Alex Rider', isn't supposed to be so 'bland' with 'careless' ice cream choices.

"Are you sure you're not just being oppressive because your obsessive self doesn't enjoy mint ice cream?" Alex had said, giving Sabina Pleasure a straight expression.

Nonetheless, she just rolled her eyes and licked some vanilla ice cream that started rolling over her cone. At the memory of that moment, Alex groaned- _Vanilla_! Alex, himself doesn't mind vanilla, but she was accusing him of being too 'indecisive with too many likes on ice cream flavours', which majority were 'bland?'

The blond knew he was making things worse, getting frustrated over a _memory_. It was his own irrationality that caused him to get roped into her scheming idea... Because he had said, _"no, it's okay- if you don't have mint ice cream, Sab can just have vanilla..."_

The man serving the ice cream parlour didn't blink twice at it, but it was like he abruptly tap danced on some invisible line for his girlfriend. She literally believed that; a) he was part gay (_"not that, you know, that's a problem with that,"_ she said. It was, Alex wandered, the only moment she was being serious) or b) Alex was not telling her something. A _secret._

"Who knows?" She had said. "Some evil scientist may have tortured you with sweets and by the time you escaped, you grew addicted to certain things. I'll never know, unless you tell me. Relationships are based off of truth, you know... Al?"

Alex didn't know how to respond. And the man behind the cash register looked torn between amused and offended. No, it wasn't the mad scientist scenario because, of course, what would a _child_ have to do with spies, interrogation and mad scientists? It was the slight confrontation the girl seemed to have against the male population, like it was stereotypical. He stared at the blonde hair 17 year old and couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Which, Alex wasn't sure of that either, at the time.

Regardless, the man was stuck with the female- at least, for a few minutes. The man had moved on; Sabina had some weird sense of humour and without her, he'd just had been waiting for the next customer, bored.

It was all because... Alex wanted mint ice cream.

Sabina had made the deal; _"I have an idea; just for my entertainment and your false... ness-ness about ice cream... I need your help," She said suddenly, turning to face the man at the last second, managing to also catch some vanilla dripping from her cone again._

_"Me?" He said, with a wacky, confused half smile._

_She nodded, grinning to provide her pearl teeth. "Could... Could we pretty please borrow a cart? An ice cream cart? My friend- Alex- here, could go to his business just... What? Two streets away and offer ice cream to his little-worker-friends. They'd pay- and you'd get more money!"_

_The man blinked, gazing at the 16 year old boy who seemed to have forgotten about the mint ice cream cone in his hand, looking completely dumbfounded with his lips slightly parted, his eyebrows furrowed. In the end it didn't take the older man long to make his decision; these kids were willing to do more of his job for him, and the end result would be more profit. When he looked outside of the parlour- there didn't seem to be many customers around. If the boy didn't bring back the money, however..._

_He cleared his throat and said, "Sure, but she needs to stay here. So I know you'll come back with my money."_

_Alex understood. Alex sighed, turning his gaze onto Sabina, uttering one, common and mainstream word- "_What_?"_

That was when Sabina explained her theory. Apparently, depending on the choices the spies and workers at the 'bank' made Alex either a 'confused innocent' or a 'misled victim.' Alex asked how she figured and she replied with the simple notion that he was one of them.

Eventually, the Confused Innocent/Misled Victim found himself back at the Bank- a place he never, ever wanted to return again. And technically, now, at least he was going through his own will, uninvited- to sell ice cream.

The receptionist recognised Alex and carried a disgruntled face to the blond's position who still found ways to lick his mint ice cream and carry the ice cream cart into view. Somehow, Alex did manage to find that amusing.

"What... What is- How many I help you?" The male asked.

Alex smiled softly, "Well, do you have 2.50?"

The receptionist blinked, "No? I'm sorry I don't..."

Sadistically fast, Alex licked his ice cream that was falling fast to the tip of his ice cream cone, right in front of the man. Alex did not believe for a second that the male didn't want an ice cream- he could tell from the male's sudden irritated position.

"Just buy an ice cream- any flavour you wish!" Alex tried to make it sound convincing, but it didn't realise his 'advertisement' was a failure.

"I don't think my boss would-"

At the mention of Blunt, Alex had to suppress a growl. He had a feeling the male would know if Alex had permission from the head to sell ice cream... However, Alex silently stored that in his memory; he could say that to everybody else...

So Alex decided to say the truth, kind of- "Listen, I'm in a tad bit of... I guess you could say 'trouble', right now." The male, whose name tag said Shift (not that Alex believed that was his real name... _I mean, seriously, they come with Shift?!_) began to looked affronted.

"Mr. Alan Blunt," Alex continued, "owes me a favor for everything I've... done for him. He knows- he'll agree... Though yeah, he probably won't be pleased. He'd probably fart pixies when he hears about this, but if anybody was to get in trouble, it'd be me, not you... And do I look worried? Blunt owes me."

Alex resisted the urge to grin at the expression on _Shift'_s face. Startled, Shift managed to count two dollars and fifty cents from his pocket and ordered chocolate ice cream. To Alex, it seemed completely ridiculous to see a receptionist at the M.I.6 quarters, licking a chocolate ice cream cone from behind the desk. And with that sight, Alex decided, that maybe this plan of Sabina's wasn't too bad.

There was three other people in the reception area and what Alex didn't know, didn't really concern him. So, without hesitation, he went and spoke to all of them. A female politely requested a chocolate ice cream- which, Alex hadn't even offered ice cream to her yet. When the next consumer (another male) picked chocolate, Alex was beginning to wander if Sabina planned this with M.I.6 and everybody was just going to pick bloody chocolate!

Then, hope rose, with a bit of crazy giddyness when a female ordered _mint_ ice cream like Alex. Alex was beginning to feel like he was in control in M.I.6; like this was some form of pay back.

Just as Alex was reaching the elevator and pushed the 'up' button to wait, a familiar silhouette from the corner of his eye walked towards him. Alex licked his ice cream, and for an insane moment, wandered if this was all a _dream_. A very _vivid_ dream. He concentrated on the cold, flavoured ice cream that was melting even quicker on his tongue and created fireworks as taste continued down his throat.

He didn't need to prompt her, because she started, "I put a long password in my phone. If he attempts to log onto my phone twice- all the data will be erased. Plus, I put my phone on the other side of the room, so I doubt he'd actually physically move around to steal it! If he does, we'll have video footage."

Alex's lips turned up and he didn't reply. Instead, he continued to lick his mint ice cream in her face. He was considering kissing her, just because, all of a sudden he felt like it- but then he heard the 'ding' of the elevator and he said, "Three chocolates and another mint."

"Who ordered the mint?" Sabina asked, walking into the elevator first, to hold the automatic doors long enough for Alex to carry the cart inside.

"A female."

Sabina's lips curled into a cruel grin, and Alex groaned, "Oh _why_? That's just rude, Sab!"

_A/N: I found it really entertaining to write all this! But was it amusing to read? Let me know in a review. Please just take one extra minute to give feedback- should I continue writing this? xoxo_


	2. The Dark Green Light

_**Important Note:** Basically around July 2011 or so, I made myself a personal goal. The goal was that I'll make up and write 50 Alex Rider Fan Fictions. I have seven other Alex Rider Fan Fictions, and six of them are a part of this personal goal (A Different Day In The SAS, The Occupation Jeopardy, 5.A.M and Caught In A Chase 25 To Life, Social Interactions and From His Man-Made-Faked Blue Eyes). This is actually my SEVENTH fanfiction in this personal 50-Alex-Rider-Fanfics (which means there are now eight alex rider fics all together) I hope you enjoy it! I guess you could let me know in a review, how else would I receive feedback? :D_

_**Quick A/N:** Thanks so much to the people who reviewed this so quickly! I was really doubting if anybody was going to even read this. But any ways, two of the guest reviewers- I can't PM you because your anonymous! Which, sucks... but, seriously, I still appreciate you reviewing, though could you please let me know what confused you in the previous chapter? Was it the joke at the end or was it just something generally in the plot line? Oh! And: WARNING: There are dirty jokes at the bottom of this chapter. Do not read it if you are too young. I warned you. _

**_A Mint Ice Cream Dilemma_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

_"I put a long password in my phone. If he attempts to log onto my phone twice- all the data will be erased. Plus, I put my phone on the other side of the room, so I doubt he'd actually physically move around to steal it! If he does, we'll have video footage."_

_Alex's lips turned up and he didn't reply. Instead, he continued to lick his mint ice cream in her face. He was considering kissing her, just because, all of a sudden he felt like it- but then he heard the 'ding' of the elevator and he said, "Three chocolates and another mint."_

_"Who ordered the mint?" Sabina asked, walking into the elevator first, to hold the automatic doors long enough for Alex to carry the cart inside._

_"A female."_

_Sabina's lips curled into a cruel grin, and Alex groaned, "Oh why? That's just rude, Sab!"_

In response Sabina started laughing and Alex clearly tried to ignore her. _Honestly,_ Alex thought, starting to feel a bit agitated, _what does mint ice cream got to do with feminism? Where is mint ice cream stereotypical?_ He wandered about what flavours were 'bland' and 'satisfactory' to Sabina Pleasure. When she calmed down from laughing, she said, "Chocolate is okay... Actually, it's good."

Alex reached his cone. Personally, he preferred the cone; the crunch was pleasing after the cold flavour-formed liquid.

"Mint is just.. ugh, boring. Strawberry is whatever. Vanilla releases awesomeness..."

_Ding._

Alex walked out of the elevator first. He had never been on this level of the Royal and General Bank- though, to be fair, the only level he had been on, is the one he never wanted to visit. Behind him, Sabina was listing off the ice cream that was satisfying and which wasn't. He was interested, at first, but then he gave up. Clearly, Sabina was either crazy or she was just trying to annoy him and regardless of which one it was, Alex wasn't going to give in. He was determined- or he was just happy eating ice cream and defying what he knew Alan Blunt would demand of him that moment.

The first level _was_ boring. There was hardly anybody there (just one male who ordered a strawberry ice cream- rationally, he didn't look at all embarrassed about the decision). The emptiness of that hallway made Alex suddenly feel exposed and the ice cream he was licking felt colder than it was two minutes ago, sending a shiver down his spine. He was grateful that Sabina was next to him; she made everything feel a bit more bright. It seemed like that moment, the two of them connected: she stopped talking and nodded, letting Alex lead the way back to the elevator.

Alex couldn't help but think about if he was going to see Ben Daniels here today. Despite the vague feeling of wanting to, Alex pushed it aside- Ben was probably on a mission.

"I wonder what would happen," Sabina started talking, having forgotten about her vanilla ice cream for a while. "If James Bond was real."

If there was ice cream still outside of Alex's cone, it would've tipped out already, because of the surprised laughter. He could think of a few replies he could use, but settled for the simple 'he is- right in front of you!' flirt. It managed to- finally- make Sabina blush and remember her vanilla ice cream.

After a silent moment in the elevator- which didn't last very long as they were just moving towards the second floor- Sabina stated, "My numb is tongue."

* * *

Sabina was pensive.

Alex was not.

All hope of resolute vanished for Alex, who was just hoping that he wouldn't need to walk around for a few more minutes. He didn't realise how tired he was. Waking early, walking streets with Sabina... Something he'd never want to stop, but after sitting down, he felt the muscles in his legs tense up. He felt like he was almost sagging and the only support was the occasional coldness on his front teeth by the ice cream hidden within the cone he was biting.

Sabina didn't say anything... And Alex didn't bother thinking about why. She just sat on the only couch in the room and picked at her nails, a habit Alex learn't quickly. She did it when she was tired: somehow, it didn't shock Alex.

Perhaps it was just the mint ice cream, but after entering into the fourth level of the Royal and General Bank, Alex was more than awake by his mind- physically, he was tired. It didn't bother him that the second person he saw on that level seemed to be more extroverted then him. In fact, it fascinated Alex that somebody who worked with paperwork after a spy's mission at M.I.6, could stay in this office on the fourth level (which was so far the biggest office that Alex has seen in the building. Considering the tables with computers on the other side, it wasn't an office resigned for just one person), for hours in silence and ink, when they are extroverted. Something must have happened because when Alex and Sabina had entered the level, about three other people had left this office, probably on their break. Two females had ordered vanilla and the other male had been served chocolate chip.

The male in the current office, talking about how secret the secret services are, had wasted no time in ordering coffee flavoured ice cream. Sabina had whispered into Alex's ear that she didn't think Sam Harrison needed any coffee to stay awake. At least... that was the 'name' on his name tag. Alex pushed the ice cream cart to the side of the room, next to the couch, so it wouldn't get whacked by the door by suddenly opening and sat down on the chair in front of the desk 'Sam' was sitting behind.

Sam had talked about how he was surprised to see ice cream being offered around the 'Bank'. That was the first thing he said. The second thing he said was, _"I've been working here for a long time. I meant; for today. I'm not actually going to tell you how long I've worked here. My boss has most likely spoken to you before, since your offering ice cream around, so I assume you know about our services. It's classification- I can't talk to anybody about anything I know about. It's easier that way... But, the other guys here seem to hate me recently because, regardless, I don't shut up. I like to communicate. I'll talk about whatever I think I can talk about- such as weather in Fiji... Or black and white photography. Do you understand?"_

Alex was able to finish off his ice cream cone then, because that's when Sabina started talking to the male. Giving him advice about bullying and... Well, Alex tuned out. He didn't like to think about it. Instead, he imagined Alan Blunt- Sam's boss- seeing Alex. It was something that scared Alex, how much he marvelled at it; the pure excitement he felt via going against authority. He daydreamed about what ice cream he'd force Alan Blunt to eat; perhaps Mint, to leave a bit of Alex's signature behind on this unpredictable day. He was just beginning to realise that Mrs. Jones would most likely choose peppermint when he noticed a topic change between Sabina and Sam.

"I didn't even want to talk about sex until I was in year eleven. I guess you could say I was a bit of an odd one out... I haven't kissed a girl yet-"

Sabina's expression was one that Alex was suddenly glad he tuned back into reality.

Sam's laughter spoiled the moment when he said, "I'm kidding! But, there was one time where I realised I wanted to work here. My teacher had called me after class- this was Biology, by the way- because I was talking 'too much.' I told him to forget about it because I had been talking about the actual work. He didn't believe me, obviously. I had to tell him that they needed to explain it to me because my parents never managed to talk to me about the 'birds and the bees'. He still didn't believe me, but what he didn't believe was the fact that I had no idea about sex."

Sabina didn't even look discouraged about the subject they were talking about. Alex was a little stunned that his girlfriend and some random male who was two times older than them, was talking about sex in a building that no other citizen knew had ordered so many deaths.

"At least your teacher didn't talk to you about it during class! One time we were learning about reproduction and I was talking to my friend about babies... on notes. My teacher read it out. The worst part was, the whole class thought it was me who said I wanted '7 kids; 4 girls and 3 boys.' One of the boys must be called Danny, apparently..."

It wasn't until after the laughter died down, did Alex realise he had joined in. He could imagine the conversation afterwards between Sabina and the teacher wouldn't have been very pretty.

"Do you have kids, Sammie?" Sabina asked.

Alex could see a twitch in Sam's face before the male replied, "No..."

"Makes sense; otherwise you would've remembered you had ice cream," Alex sighed.

All three of them glanced at Sam's hand which was holding a not-surprisingly-melting mint ice cream. "Do you like Sam, Sabina?" Alex asked, without thinking through the question. What he was thinking was not what he asked out loud.

It made a blush appear on Sabina's cheeks, "No way, James Bond- why would you-"

Alex rubbed his face, "I didn't mean it like that,_ Mrs. Galore_. Have you failed to notice the choice of ice cream Mr. Harrison had chosen?"

"What about it? Mint? Um... Well, I don't- He's-"

Alex laughed at Sabina's confusion. "Yes, he chose mint and you haven't shut up for the past ten minutes. I chose mint and I'm James Bond. Do you now understand that mint ice cream isn't as boring as you say-"

"Vanilla is not boring, it lets you experience different... Experiences," Sabina stated, glancing back down at her ice cream. She was nearly at the cone and Alex couldn't understand how it takes her so long to eat an ice cream. In level two of the Bank, there was just one person there, who had ordered Vanilla. There was four people in level three who ordered cookies and cream, vanilla and two other coffees.

"I never said anything in judgement to ice cream- mostly because I don't have patience for my shoulder to hold their crying. I think the best ice cream that you'd like is my Vanilla, no matter what other flavour."

It took only a second of impact before Sabina understood and started blushing and laughing at the same time. "Oh of course; but that's the only exception I'll take, okay? Did you see that guy earlier? He looked like he wanted your cookies and cream more than me."

"That's more of an insult than-"

'Sammie' had decided to get back into the conversation, stopping our flirt by saying, "I'm not quite sure I understand."

Sabina shrugged. Alex and her both went quiet after they glanced at each other again. Sam started licking at his coffee flavoured ice cream as he watched the two. Of course he understood the comebacks they were talking about, but they were both so blunt about it; he couldn't help but be awkward! _How old are these kids_, he wondered. He thought about how they both look older than they probably do in the look they were currently sharing. It was a stare that held so much emotion, unspoken statements. They were using their own language- they thought they were_ in love_.

Sam remembered when he used to share the same look with his ex-wife; it was before they first spoke out loud that they loved each other. For a while, the look was all they needed to express that. And Sam didn't want to question that- he wanted the two teenagers to listen to their hearts; sometimes he wished he could do that. But everything changes after you work for M.I.6- agent or not.

Not like he'd say that out loud, of course.

Sabina was the first to break the eye contact, smiling softly- even after she gazed back at Sam. That's why she took him after guard when she suddenly said, "So, Sammie, have you managed to experience what you learn't in that biology class?"

Alex felt like he was placed into a whole different world and he was just a bystander. Sabina could never, ever, cease to amuse him. He had so many questions to ask Sam, but he didn't think he'd actually get an honest answer out of him.

"Of course, I have..." Sam said after hesitating.

"I don't want to know what you do here, okay?" Sabine started, her facial expression a cross between amused and serious. It was one Alex didn't think he ever saw her have, it was one that genuinely made him curious about what she was going to say. In contrast, the statement alone had Sam want to know not know at all. It rung alarm bells in his entire body- the mention of work at M.I.6 and the hesitate question... By a child... After a conversation of sex. However, he didn't stop her when she continued, "but if you don't have a wife or anything... My Aunty Dee has been divorced for four years."

Alex didn't even know Sabina had an 'Aunty Dee'. What he did know, was the alarm. He knew it before anybody else did. It was positioned carefully above the only window in that room, almost in front of the door to the room. Obviously it was there so that it was no indication to anybody outside the building; to prevent the bank from becoming a target. Apparently, that didn't matter in this occasion, because something was already happening. There was no noise, but the alarm was blinkering fast at the colour of a dark green. Normally, Alex assumed green symbolised a positive colour... But there was something about the way the signal was alerting that moment, that made Alex feel like he was trapped.

"Green's flashing," he stated calmly, pointing in the general direction of the window. He was worried... But he didn't know of what.

Sam glanced, and his whole posture changed- enough for Sabina to be aware and stop talking. "Oh," he said impassively. "Dark green," he added, as if that mattered. Maybe it did.

"Which means..." Sabina hoped he would tell the truth.

"Not to panic, but I think that some robbers have heard that you were offering free ice cream."

_**A/N:** I'm sorry this is so late! I'm so sorry... I don't want to list my excuses. I hope the fact that this chapter is 1,276 words longer than the previous chapter. I'm very weary about this chapter- about half way I honestly got a big author's block. But... I tried to push through it because I felt so bad that I made you all wait 21 days for this. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I don't think I like it as much as the previous one, but I guess I won't know until you review? So please just waste another minute of your time to give me feedback! P.S. I, ugh... Only just wrote this. I didn't re-read it, or edit it... So... I'm hoping there isn't too many mistakes... _


End file.
